A hand held out to me
by SnazzyAlmonds
Summary: Steven asks Pearl how she joined the Crystal Gems, and Pearl (reluctantly) tells her story.


**_This will be the first piece of writing I've ever done! It's probably going to be short and terrible, but practice makes perfect. PLEASE leave comments about what I did right and what I did wrong, I'd love some constructive criticism._**

 ** _P.S. For the purpose of the story, gems need to eat and sleep! Deal with it!_**

 ** _Story lines up just after Lars' head (s5e4)_**

 ** _/\/\/\_**

 _It was shocking, to say the least, that the temple was quiet._ Between Steven, Amethyst, and the others, it was near impossible to have an empty house. Yet here Pearl was, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, lounging on the couch and enjoying the silence. The atmosphere was perfect. A cool September breeze flowed in through the open window, carrying in the crisp scent of the ocean, while the soft evening sun filtered in. The pale gem leaned back into the couch, setting down her tea and closing her eyes. The silence was comfortably thick, and Pearl couldn't imagine anything ruining it.

"Pearl!"

Said gem sat up, opened her eyes, and was once again reminded that although children were quite nice to have sometimes, also needed attention in the most inconvenient of times. Such as when one was trying to relax and enjoy a book.

"Yes, Steven?" She tried to hide the annoyance in her voice but did a terrible job. Nonetheless, Steven showed no signs of noticing.

The young boy ran towards the couch and plopped himself down next to Pearl. "Well, I was wondering about something and you were the only one who could tell me about it and Garnet didn't know and Amethyst didn't know and she said that of course she didn't know so she went me back to Garnet and she told me again that she did not know so then I went to dad and he sent me to you!" He rambled, all in one breath, looking to Pearl awkwardly.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "and what did you want to know?", she questioned.

Steven hesitated, then took a deep breath in, and asked in a quiet voice. "You never talk about Homeworld, and whenever it's mentioned, you always seem so scared." He stopped, trying to correctly form his thoughts into words. "Who _did_ belong to anyway?" The atmosphere immediately grew tense.

Pearl knew he meant no harm. He really didn't. But to hear those words come out of the little boy's mouth was like being stabbed with a cold blade, she had always hoped that Steven would never learn of her past, and would never take pity on her like the others did. Thinking back to the others, Pearl was glad they hadn't told Steven and that she would get to tell her own story. But then again the thought of having to dig out those memories and share them was a separate knife of its own. The memories of Homeworld had been locked up in the back of her mind for millennia, only unlocked for occasional nightmares. She inhaled and sighed.

"Look, Steven, I don't know if..." She trailed off mid sentence, deeply exhaling.

"Please?" Steven pleaded, "I'm just curious. I know so much about everyone else, except you."

"Steven..."

She was about to brush Steven off and tell him to mind his own business when she looked in his eyes and saw stars and utter curiosity, a true symbol that he was not going to let her brush this off.

"How did you join the Crystal Gems?" He tried asking.

She sighed and accepted defeat, hugged Steven close to her chest and began. "It was almost 5800 years ago..."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the large hallways, the small Pearl rushing from the kitchens to her masters' bed chambers. A platter of tea jittered and threatened to spill any second, but the Pearl was skilled and kept the silver tray perfectly balanced in one hand, the other held behind her back as a sign of posture. The giant brass doors to her masters' chamber loomed into sight, etched with golden diamonds on each door, glittering. Stopping in front of the doors, she regained her best posture and softly knocked twice to signify her arrival, then opened a large door. With a slight bow, she set the tea down on a bedside table, pouring the steaming hot liquid from the pot to a teacup. She handed the teacup to her owner, a Sapphire, and bowed again.

"Pearl, go clean the west corridor. I want the floors and windows scrubbed and vases dusted, and don't forget to wash portrait frames." Her Sapphire rudely instructed, "that will be all." she added with two snaps, gesturing for her Pearl to leave.

Pearl left her mistress with yet another bow and headed towards the supply cupboard, searching for a sponge and bucket. She found her supplies, placing bottles of soap and brushes in a large bucket. The sounds of soldiers boots echoed down a curve in the corridor, irregular and sloppy. Pearl crossed her fingers and prayed that they were just Rubies, and not soldiers headed back from the tavern.

"Would you look at that piece of finery!"

"Damn!"

Pearl inwardly cursed as the two Jasper guards approached her. She was right, they were obviously drunk, and they reeked of alcohol and stumbled as they walked.

"You should come with us!" The first yelled, speech slurred.

"Can't say no." The second forcefully planted his arm against the wall, blocking her exit from the right, and scaring Pearl into dropping her bucket. The second stood at Pearls left, effectively blocking her in. The quartzes were huge, towering about 3 feet over her. The servant had never spoken back to a Jasper, or truly any gem. But her Sapphire had given her direct orders, and she couldn't be caught fooling off with some Jaspers.

"I-I... I c-can't-" She stuttered. She picked up her bucket and held it in both hands. "I-I-I have, um... a job, uh, to do." She stammered.

One of the Jaspers laughed, "sounds like a bad liar."

The second sneered, "I doubt it."

The tiny gem dropped her bucket again, this time scattering dust rags and bottles of soap all over the hallway. She backed up against the wall, sinking down and hoping to cease to exist, wishing dearly to be anywhere else in the world right now. The Jasper on her left roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her up, dragging her down the hall towards the soldiers' barracks, taking no notice of the Pearl struggling and pleading to be let go.

"HEY! Excuse me!"

Both Jaspers turned around to see who had yelled, and immediately dropped the Pearl and saluted, crossing their arms over their chests in a diamond shape.

"And what do you think you're doing? You two were supposed to be on guard at the east watchtower! How did you end up in the west corridor?" A Holly Blue Agate was, even to a Jasper, terrifying when they were mad. She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, looking at the Jaspers with murder in her eyes. Her gaze was shifted to the figure dropped on the floor, eyes becoming even more murderous as she spied the large bruise on the Pearls arm.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH HER?"


End file.
